goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cammy(Sillygirl1997's OC)
Cammy(Real name: Camille Darcy Primrose aka Sunniva Darcy Primrose, Cherry Darcy Primrose, Bonnie Darcy Prinrose) is somewhat famous OC created by SillyCutegirl1997 Aka Trinity Hayes on Decemeber 22nd, 2012. Bio Cammy is the son of Thomas primrose, an retired postman later construction worker and Francine Primrose aka Bennett, an former waitress at local diner later housewife. He is born with appearence of a little girl which resulted in him being mistaken for a little girl because of it. He has a girlfriend named Kendra Tucker. Cammy has 5 best friends that look like him and an younger adopted sister named Marisol.. Personality Cammy is kind, light hearted, cheeky, cute, delightful, quirky, cheerful, happy, playful, joyful, sweet, sensitive, respectful, childish, peppy, girly, adventurous, abnormal, outgoing, energetic, doglike, pretty 19 years old. He loved fantasy stuff, flowers, adventuring, music, fairy tales, cute things such as cats, bunnies, kids stuff such as bubbles, girl stuff such as hair-clips, hair-bows, perfume, nail polish, sleepovers, He has the behavior of a child or Spongebob. Cammy have both ADHD and Autism. He is different from any other guys. He can be very naive, eccentric, mischievous, hyper, troublemaker, cheesy sometimes. His magical abilities is speed plants growth up and extend it's lifespan(in fact, he is very good gardener), making bubbles, adding enhanced flavors in food, pulling tricks on people, healing, turning stuff into something else, making things invisible, bringing stuff to people, teleport. He have some traits of an japanese girl. Appearance Cammy is known for his cuteness and personality of an child. He took form of an human small child which caused him to be being mistaken for a little girl. Cammy has decent blonde hair, Large gray eyes(Used to be different colors like grey, amber, blue, and pink, brown. now back to gray) with long lashes, pale skin tone, short statue, cute happy smile, pink rosey cheeks, yellow bunny ears, bunny tail, and slightly chubby body type that look similar to Male Comedy World Avatar. Family Mrs. Primrose(Real name: Francine Primrose aka Bennett)(Ex-Wife of Thomas/Cammy's Mother): June 15th, 1974 Age: 44 Mr. Primrose(Real name: Thomas Primrose)(Ex-Husband of Francine/Cammy's Father): January 25th, 1968 Age: 50 Dorothy Ramos(Girlfriend of Mrs Primrose/Step-Mother): Age: 36 Marisol Sunniva Primrose(New younger sister): March 21st. 2008 Age: 10 Orlee Rosemary Primrose(Daughter): August 24th, 2018 Age: Baby Pandora Hazel Primrose(Older Brother): March 11, 1996 Age: 22 Madeleine Bennett(Maternal Grandmother): November 4th, 1941 Age: 77 Harry Bennett aka Taylor(Maternal Grandfather): October 11th, 1939 Age: 79 Benson Primrose(Uncle/Thomas's older brother): August 15th, 1964(Age: 54) Millicent Lucy Primrose aka Rosemund(Aunt/ben's wife): November 16th, 1966(Age: 52) Hannah Primrose(cousin): June 29th, 1992(Age: 26) Matthew Primrose(cousin): March 8th, 1989(Age: 29) Diana Primrose(cousin): February 22nd, 2009 (Age: 9) Benson Primrose jr(cousin): December 10th, 2005(Age: 13) Olivia Benettt/McKenzie(Aunt): September 4th, 1986 Age: 32 Michael McKenzie(Olivia's husband/Uncle): November 19th, 1983: Age: 35 Uncle Robert Benettt (Uncle): March 3rd, 1970 Age: 48 Fiona Bennett aka Cooper (aunt/Uncle Robert's wife): February 14th, 1969 Age: 49 Ethan Primrose (Paternal Grandfather): March 27th, 1928 Age: 90 Betty Primrose aka Auclair(Paternal Grandmother): July 18th, 1933 Age: 85 Lisa Bennett(once removed cousin): May 23rd, 2007 Age: 11 Robert Bennett jr(cousin): December 21st, 2001 Age: 17 Aaron Bennett Aka Fictional Aaron(Uncle robert's son/Cousin): November 1st, 2001 Age: 17 Aunt Ophelia Bennett(late aunt): April 23th, 1964-June 28th, 2006(died at age 42 )Reason: Sudden adult death syndrome Kylie McKenzie: August 12th, 2009 (Age: 9)(Cousin) Brianna McKenzie: August 12th, 2009(Age: 9)(Cousin) Joshua McKenzie: January 6th, 2007(Age: 11)(Cousin) Eugene McKenzie: May 25th, 2005(Age: 13)(Cousin) Aaron McKenzie aka Classic Aaron: 2004(Age: 14)(Olivia's son/Cousin) David Bennett(Ophelia's son/Cousin): Sally Bennett aka Eriksson(Great grand mother/ Madeline's mother): July 21st, 1912-2009(Age: 97) a Reason: Old age Henry Bennett (Great grandfather/Madeline's father): May 24th, 1912-Summer 1998(Age: 86) Reason: illness Arthur Primrose aka (Great grandfather/Ethan's father)September 3rd, 1902-Summer 1978(Age: 76)Reason: Unknown causes Helga Primrose Aka Williams(Great grandmother/Ethan's late mother): June 10th, 1903- April 6th, 1935(age 32). Reason: Tuberculosis Kendra Tucker(Girlfriend/Future Wife): May 2, 1999(Age: 19) Pet Cat: Pepper, Facts *Cammy have a delayed puberty, He doesn't grow any facial hair and body hair on his body. *Cammy's mental age is 5. *Cammy inspired by trinity's little sister, hello kitty, snow white, kagome Higurashi, sailor moon, pinkie pie, tinkerbell, ariel, shirley temple, trinity's niece, Spongebob Squarepants, Winnie the pooh, people with child voices, people older than they look, people with long thick hair, clefairy, jiggypuff, pikachu, sanrio characters, anna, honey, cat, rabbit, dog, buttterfree, princess peach. *Cammy's sexuality is non-binary pansexual. He date people regardless of gender or sexualities. He likely prefer to date girls more. *Cammy's nickname is named after Cammy White, an Street Fighter Character. *Cammy is Australian-Swedish-German-French-South Korean-Japanese-Chinese American. It implied that his grandmother's family come from Australia and his grandfather's family come from France, his great-grandfather's family is from Sweden, his great great parents is from japan, his great grandmother is from south korea, his great great grand mother is from china, his great grandparents is from germany.. *Cammy's previous names are Sunniva, Cherry, Bonnie. *Cammy's favorite Pokemon type is fairy, psychic, grass, water, dragon, normal, ice. *Cammy's most favorite Mario character is Princess Peach *Cammy's voice does not sound like a male. His voice sound higher than any other guys, but girlier and childish. His voice is Ivy and Ella *Cammy is easy target for bullies because of the way he looks. Category:1999 births Category:1999 Births Category:Teenagers who are almost young adults Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Good Characters Category:Good Fictional Characters Category:Magical people Category:Supernautrals Category:Non Humans Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Sometimes Troublemakers Category:Ungrounded people Category:Good User Category:Good Users Category:Users who have girlfriends Category:Characters who loved being tickled Category:Ticklish users Category:Happy characters Category:Funny people Category:People who have magic powers Category:Sweet Users Category:Sweet people Category:Sweethearts Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Category:Cuteness Category:Cute overload Category:Cute Users Category:Adorable Characters Category:Pretty boys Category:Beautiful users Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Beautiful people Category:Users who have beauty Category:Lovely people Category:Nice Users Category:Nice characters Category:Nice Character Category:Bronies Category:Childish People Category:Users with Autism Category:People with Autism Category:Autistic Users Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who can talk about anything Category:Kids Show fans Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:Abnormal people Category:People who are different from others Category:OCs Category:Trinity Hayes' main OCs Category:Characters voiced by Ivy Category:Male Users Category:Characters who have ADHD Category:Opinion Respecters Category:People who respect opinions Category:High Pitched Voice Characters Category:Childlike characters Category:My little pony fans Category:Girly stuff fans Category:LGBT Supporters Category:Users who being friendly to LGBT people Category:Cheerful characters Category:Friendly People Category:Fictional Characters Category:OC users Category:Pranksters Category:2012 debuts Category:2014 GoAnimate debuts Category:Living people Category:Creatures Category:People who have pets Category:Americans Category:American Users Category:People from USA Category:Born in the USA Category:Awesome Characters Category:Awesome Users Category:Occasional GoAnimators Category:Fun GoAnimators Category:Pansexuals Category:Pansexual characters Category:Pansexual users Category:Troublemakers Category:Living Creatures Category:Former Non humans Category:People who are sensitive to mean people Category:Cute stuff Fans Category:April births Category:Good guys Category:Characters that have a Sweetheart Category:Kind people Category:Cool Characters Category:Non-humans Category:Nekos Category:Girly boys Category:Boys who look like girls Category:Charachers who have girlfriends Category:Male users with girly doll like appearance Category:Male characters with high pitched voice Category:Eurasians Category:Tomgirls Category:Half GoAnimator Category:Semi-Humans Category:Characters with multiple real names Category:User Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Ella Category:Babydolls